dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Isaac232
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Isaac232/Infoboxes page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 20:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) NEW MESSAGE FOR YOU! YOU MIGHT WANNA CHECK IT OUT. (Update 09/29/2015) Heya dude, this is Grilled Beefsteaks! I wanna say thank you for filling up so much information and helping out here in this wikia. I know the DK wiki needs a lotta love and I too am putting a lot of effort on working on it as well (you can clearly see that as I completely fix the front page of the wiki and other layouts here). I'm so quite busy atm that I can't consistenly work on the DK wikia. I mostly edited out the layout of every page and put only a few information on them, and I'm glad that somebody like you who are filling them out. Though I kinda have some few concerns that I need to tell you about to make every page kinda concistent and user friendly, and also some important stuff. 1. I suggest you put the "SPOILER" template just below the history heading. DK wikia is for everyone and someone out there haven't read DK or was justing starting it probably right now on Chapter 1. It is also to avoid inconsistency as you read each page of characters/threads (I know some people who are like that that wants consistant formatting) 2. Try to post some pictures required for the page. Information is good, but sometimes readers need pictures in order to for them to visualize easily and properly. Try adding them either before or after the info. 3. You can actually PM me if you have some problems about formatting. I'm kinda good at programming, and if something is not right, I might be able to fix it right away. So you can actually send me a message like this one. Other than that, there's a tutorial at the front page now. You can view them and try to practice them if you want. So once again, THANK YOU for putting so much information at the DK page, I hope I see you often. Have fun editing! :) (01/25/2016) Heya dude, about Stiletto; yeah she seems to be a dark dreamkeeper because she tried to kill or at least greatly inflict harm on the Calah sisters, and she's with Tinsel and Wisp and Bast on the upper left part of the poster if you haven't seen it. That to me is kind of a giveaway. That's all, thanks! Grilled Beefstakes (talk) 16:45, January 29, 2016 Heya, I need some suggestions though, because I'm gonna change the arrangement on the character section since I'm gonna start rearranging then in a specific order I want. Question is, should I remain the same characters and hold of the rest until the release of vol 5, or should I reveal all of them and put the spoiler sign on top? The same with the individual characters now because I'm literally going to do a big change again. Should I put the the spoilers warning on top, or I should stick it with the history section? Also, I want to completely edit the lore and things, and move the ancient history from there. And from the Stories, I think I better start adding the content a bit more. And thank you for adding the location, I'm glad you did. The tech section needs fixing though. Anyways, I'll help you with the wiki soon enough, with the others that are gonna help soon (I think). Happy Editing! Grilled Beefstakes (talk) 23:10, January 30, 2016 As for the first answer: Alright, I'll wait until volume 5 went out before I fill in the other characters. But it does made me think that I kinda need to put now the spoiler tab on top because we are now in four volumes. As for the second/third aswer: Oh don't worry, just create and create more of the pages for each technologies, I know now how to categorize them. I already did that in the location section. Also, yeah, it does look better at the history part than on top, though that's still debatable. Anyways, how do you like the new layout and background of this wikia? This is one of those major updates that I am talking about.